


Surprisingly Soft

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [15]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Ronnie does not like Patrick, Season 6 Spoilers, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: Prompt fill for the_hodag: something with Ronnie & Patrick at the reception
Relationships: Patrick Brewer vs Ronnie Lee, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 43
Kudos: 194
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Surprisingly Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_hodag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hodag/gifts).



Ronnie makes her way down the receiving line. The grooms are standing on the front steps of Town Hall, greeting their guests as they all file outside so the inside can be transformed for the reception. She wanted to skip this part. She hates making small talk, but Roland and Jocelyn had grabbed her and pushed her in line in front of them, and she’s not about to make a scene. 

She’s just going to have to suck it up and shake Patrick’s clammy hand. She doesn’t know from experience. He just seems like the kind of guy who’d have clammy hands. She’s just going to keep it super short and then she can offer her congratulations to David, whose hands are soft and not clammy at all. And then she can get a drink. Because it has been a day.

Suddenly she’s standing in front of them, and Patrick’s eyes go wide, and then he offers her that dithery little smile that he seems to reserve just for her. 

“Ronnie. Uh, thank you for coming,” Patrick says, extending his hand. Ronnie glares at it for a second, but then she looks up at Patrick’s face and he’s looking at her with those sad little eyes on his thumb face and she just... she can’t have him looking like that on his wedding day. She takes his offered hand and pumps it once. It’s actually surprisingly soft. Not as soft as David’s, but then again, no one’s hands are as soft as David’s. 

“Congratulations,” she mutters, and his face brightens a bit. She scrambles to say something - anything - nice. “Uh, I liked your song. It was... good.”

Patrick blushes and suddenly David is draping himself all over his shiny new husband’s shoulders, beaming at her. “Wasn’t he amazing?” he gushes and Patrick’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink. “I can’t believe he sang Mariah to me at our wedding! It was so perfect, honey. Wasn’t it perfect, Ronnie?”

“Well, I’m no expert on Mariah,” Ronnie hedges, but she can see how much it meant to David. How Patrick must have known how much it would mean to David. It had actually been very moving. But Ronnie isn’t about to tell Patrick that she’d actually cried when he’d begun to sing. “You’ve got a good voice,” she says instead. “It was nice.”

She realizes then that she’s still got Patrick’s hand in hers and she quickly releases it. She nods at them both with a curt smile before heading off in the direction of the cafe to get herself a drink. As she walks away, she can hear David’s lilting voice.

“See? She does like you!”

Ronnie finally allows herself a small smile. She wouldn’t go that far. But he seems to make David happy, and David Rose is nothing if not hard to please. She supposes Patrick must have some redeeming qualities. Maybe she’ll give him a chance. 

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t done one of these in a while! I hope you liked it! Don’t forget to leave a comment! In these tough times, your positive words are like little bundles of sunshine.
> 
> If you’re not already, follow me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
